Una nueva historia
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Todo cuento, relato o novela, que cuenta una historia en particular, ya sea real o ficticia, se divide en tres partes; introducción, nudo y desenlace. Takeru se dispone a explicar dichas partes. Topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra.


**Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_ **  
**

Todo cuento, relato o novela, que cuenta una historia en particular, ya sea real o ficticia, se divide en tres partes; introducción, nudo y desenlace.

La introoducción.

La introducción se encarga, como bien indica su nombre, de introducir o preparar el desarrollo de la historia. Se podría decir que escribir la introducción de un libro es como plantar la semilla de una historia. Para que la semilla pueda germinar, requiere de agua constante y buen abono. Así pues, una buena introducción partirá de una idea innovadora y agradable para el escritor.

Un ejemplo de esto es:

"Tai Yagami era un joven chico al que le gustaba mucho jugar al fútbol. Un día, su madre decidió llevarlo a un campamento de verano para poder divertirse. En el campamento de verano Tai se lo pasó muy bien, hizo muchos amigos rápidamente y se divirtió como nunca. Sin embargo, un día, una ola gigante se tragó a Tai y a todos sus amigos, llevándolos a un mundo desconocido para ellos."

En esta introducción presentamos al protagonista de nuestra historia, en este caso, Tai. También podemos presentar al resto de elementos, como los personajes que acompañarán a Tai en su aventura y, siendo esto último lo más importante, el problema que concierne a nuestros personajes. Pero existe otro problema. Todo es muy bonito, pero si la introducción se extiende demasiado podría aburrir al lector. Por ellos, las introducciones deberán ser, en la medida de lo posible, claras y breves, pues debemos hacer sitio al elemento esencial para que nuestra historia sea atrayente.

El nudo.

Bien, la semilla de nuestra historia al fin ha germinado. Sin embargo, ahora deberá enfrentarse a las torrenciales lluvias, los devastadores vientos y al abrasante sol si quiere crecer sana y fuerte. De eso trata el nudo. El nudo de la historia se encarga de, obstáculo tras obstáculo, intentar frenar a nuestro protagonista. El protagonista deberá entonces buscar la manera de derribar los muros que intentan detener su camino. Para ellos, se verá obligado a crecer y evolucionar. En otras palabras, de hacerse más fuerte. Un protagonista débil no entretendrá al lector. Incluso si nuestro protagonista pierde todas las batallas, con tal de verlo sufrir y volver a levantarse o volver a intentarlo, será suficiente para llamar la atención. Un protagonista que no sale de su zona de confort jamás será atrayente para el lector. Un nudo, es decir, un obstáculo extremadamente débil, hará al protagonista invencible, eso no es bueno, puesto que también puede quitarle atracción a la historia.

Un buen ejemplo sería:

"Tai y sus amigos aparecen en un mundo desconocido. En él, encuentran a unas extrañas criaturas llamadas "digimon". Él, junto a los digimon, deberán buscar la manera de volver al mundo real."

Esta situación fuerza al protagonista a superar los obstáculos para llegar al objetivo final. Tai podría entonces decidir que no quiere volver al mundo real, entonces, ¿por qué Tai quiere volver al mundo real? Fácil, porque la búsqueda de un objetivo es lo que motiva al lector a seguir leyendo. Y una vez que el protagonista haya superado todos los obstáculos que el nudo tiene para él, os centraremos en el objetivo final, esto es, el desenlace.

El desenlace.

La semilla de nuestra historia ha germinado, ha luchado contra el mundo y a evolucionado. Es ahora el momento de decidir si se convertirá en una maravillosa flor, en un frondoso árbol o si, por el contrario, no ha sido capaz de superar las dificultades de la vida y se a marchitado. En eso consiste el desenlace. La historia tendrá un final feliz, un final triste o fatal. ¿La semillita se hará amiga del abrasador sol? El desenlace es la resolución del problema, así pues, el problema debe desaparecer, para bien o para mal. En este punto deben atarse todos los cabos sueltos que se dejen en la historia.

En este caso usaremos este ejemplo:

"Tai y sus amigos utilizan el poder de sus digivice para encerrar la explosión de Apocalymon y consiguen derrotarlo definitivamente. Al final, Tai y sus amigos deben volver al mundo real, por ello, deberán despedirse de sus amigos digimon. Antes de volver, se hacen una foto todos juntos. Aquel verano fue un verano fantástico."

Y de esta manera, se acaba la historia.

 _Takeru observa el escrito y sonríe._

 _Una semana atrás se le encargó el trabajo de escribir las partes fundamentales de una historia, la cual serviría de referencia para los niños pequeños de las escuelas primarias. Decidió utilizar la historia de su viaje como referencia. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos._

 _Con grata lentitud, cierra el documento de texto. No puede quedarse en el pasado. Ahora Takeru ha habierto un nuevo documento y se dispone a teclear con parsimonia sobre el teclado de su ordenador, escribiendo, una vez más..._

 _...Una nueva historia._

* * *

 ** _¿Estais de acuerdo? ¿Como creeis vosotros que debería ser una buena historia?_**

 ** _En fin, me falta inspiración estos días, pero debo esforzarme un poco. Ya habrá temporadas, ya..._**

 ** _Inspirado en la palabra "desenlace" del topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra"._**


End file.
